Why
by Amano Airi
Summary: Dari awal memang hanya satu arah. #Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 2


**Why**

Dari awal memang hanya satu arah. #Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 2

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Dedicated : Levi Song Festival 2016**

 **Day 2 : RnB "Grenade"**

 **Warning : Fast or Slow Plot, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gerimis di malam hari menghantarkan rasa hawa dingin yang menusuki tiap permukaan kulit. Genangan-genangan air hujan menyusupi di tiap sisi jalan raya yang sedang sepi akan pejalan kaki mau pun juga pengguna kendaraan. Sepatu hitam miliknya sudah agak kotor akibat lumpur di jalan sebelumnya, Levi Ackerman tengah berjalan di tengah jalanan sepi bak kuburan. Tangan kirinya menggenggam payung kecil berwarna hitam kelam, sama seperti setelan bajunya beserta sepatunya. Kedua tungkainya mendekati sebuah bar di sebelah sebuah gang sempit yang gelap.

Keadaan di dalam bar tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengisi tempat duduk yang telah disediakan. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela, sepertinya menikmati pemandangan rintikan air yang jatuh dari langit malam. Levi memilih duduk di meja dekat bartender yang bekerja. Memesan sebuah minuman beralkohol langganannya, pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah putung rokok dari tempatnya dan mulai menyesap tiap asap yang membakar paru-paru miliknya.

Keadaan fisiknya terlihat baik-baik saja dengan otot-otot yang menyembul karena seringnya ia berolah raga meski ia juga seorang perokok. Tetapi psikisnya sedang dilanda dengan angin tornado semenjak tengah hari tadi. Bahunya merosot saat napasnya dibuang ke udara bebas, dadanya terasa sesak dan selalu semakin sesak tiap kali ia mencoba menjauhkan pikirannya dari seseorang. Seorang gadis tepatnya.

Keduanya sudah mengenal sejak kecil, bahkan semenjak mereka berdua masih berada di dalam rahim secara tak langsung keduanya telah bertemu di dunia meski tak sampai bertatap pandang. Namun secara kasat mata jalinan hubungan keduanya telah tertanam erat di dalam, hingga kedua sama-sama dewasa. Keseharian sebagai tetangga membuat keduanya dekat, dan itu membuat Levi menjadi sering mengkurvakan bibirnya di saat gadis itu sedang tak menyadarinya. Konversasi selalu berjalan lancar seakan topik memanglah tak pernah ada habisnya untuk dibahas bersama di tiap harinya. Levi dalam diam selalu memperhatikan detil-detil kecil darinya. Baginya selalu saja bisa membuatnya tertarik, seperti empasis yang dapat membuatmu kecanduan.

Semuanya baik-baik saja, hingga istirahat makan siang hari ini, di kafetaria kantor tempat keduanya sama-sama bekerja. Konversasi ringan selalu berjalan apa adanya, tak pernah berbubah sejak dulu. Hingga seorang teman datang menghampiri Levi dan gadis itu. Konversasi kini memiliki hawa yang lebih hangat dan juga ramai, dalam hal ini Levi tahu bahwa ia memang bukanlah tipe orang yang ramah, murah senyum, supel, atau hal lainnya. Tapi hal itu bukanlah masalah baginya. Hingga Levi menyadari kedua manik cokelat hangat gadis itu berbinar, seakan menemukan sebuah penekanan dalam sebuah ragam hias. Saking indahnya binaran kedua iris itu, Levi merasa ia perlu melipat semua jarinya ke dalam. Ia merasa emosi.

Jam istirahat semakin menipis lamanya, teman yang mendadak nimbrung itu pamit untuk undur diri, meninggalkan keduanya yang rupanya masih betah berlama-lama di kafetaria. Sepasang manik abu Levi melirik, menatap ekspresi dari teman dan juga tetangganya itu.

"Kamu menyukainya?"

Levi tahu mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Dia dengan sebuah senyuman kecilnya berkata dengan pelan, "Terlihat sangat jelas, ya?"

Bibir kecilnya mulai berceloteh mengenai teman tadi, Levi mendengarkannya dengan hati-hati meski wajahnya bagaikan topeng sekarang. Rupanya tanpa Levi tahu keduanya sudah lama saling mengenal dan teman sejak kecilnya sudah menyukainya dari awal keduanya bertemu, itu pun juga sudah lama sekali. Dalam diam Levi hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu, bahkan tak pernah sekali saja menceritakannya pada Levi. Dalam hal ini Levi baru mengetahui satu hal yang pasti. Gadis itu memang sejak awal tak pernah peduli padanya. Tak pernah peduli walau Levi telah memberikan banyak dari seluruh atensinya kepada diri gadis tersebut.

.

.

"Ternyata perasaan ini memang dari awal hanyalah satu arah saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : ceritanya dari kemarin aku bikin Levi jadi pihak yang tersakiti(?) entah kenapa, aku juga gak tahu(?) pengen aja(?)**

 **Ngomong-ngomong alurnya mundur tapi malah kayak rancu ya?**


End file.
